creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Super TNT
Basic Information Super TNT is an area-damaging type of Explosive that you will have to place and activate in the world to make it detonate in a few seconds. These Explosives can destroy their close surrounding, even crafted blocks and objects, and will also inflict damage on player characters as well as on Creatures (which the detonation will send flying to top it off) in their area of effect. Super TNT is the strongest of all TNT-type Bombs. It inflicts more damage than common TNT, Strong TNT and Advanced TNT, can destroy harder blocks than all other types of TNT and can create the largest hole too. Effects This bomb creates holes of max. 13x13x13 (5 downwards, 5 upwards, 5 sideways + 1 block in the middle maximum each) blocks. Super TNT can destroy pretty much all solid blocks that the Creativerse gameworlds are made of, including Corrupted Blocks like found on the Corruption layer (or created by players). Since update R62 on April 19th 2019, Super TNT also "evaporates" liquid Lava and Corrupted Water. However, this Explosive will not destroy any Nodes of Ore, no "End of the World" blocks nor any crafted items that can store materials, liquids, blocks or other items inside (storage containers, crafting stations, etc.). Obtaining TNT These Explosives cannot be found in any Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures, different form common TNT. Unlocking the crafting recipe Super TNT can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (opened with "q"), but only after the crafting-recipe for Super TNT has been unlocked by crafting or taking Advanced TNT (which is now unlocked by crafting/taking Strong TNT). Crafting Super TNT To craft 4 bombs of Super TNT at once, you'll need: * 8 (blocks of) Corrupted Stone, to be mined on the Corruption layer underground or made by corrupting common grey Stone (with a Corrupt Bomb), which still requires at least a Diamond Mining Cell (or Lumite Mining Cell) to pick up afterwards * 5x Gunpowder, found most Treasure Chest, looted or pet-harvested from Hot Feet or Keepas or made from Coal in a Processor * 2 Globs of Goo that can be crafted from Mold in the Crafting Menu or can occasionally be looted/harvested from most Creatures How to use Super TNT You can use these Explosives by dragging (a stack of) Super TNT into your quickbar (as with all explosives) and then put one of them into the gameworld with right-click. Then right-click directly on the bomb again to activate it - and quickly back away. To remove a more significant number of blocks it is advised to dig a hole and place the bomb into it (as shown on the pictures). If you should decide that you do not want this bomb to detonate after placing it after all, you can just pick it up again ("pull") by using left-click on the explosive instead of right-click which would activate it. Super TNT can be ignited on or even under Water and other liquids. It will make up to 13x13x13 blocks of liquid evaporate, but if there's enough liquid around it, this will usually refill the hole quickly. In shallow bodies of liquids, Super TNT will also create a hole into the ground of course. Using Super TNT on any flammable blocks or material, even under highly inflammable Tar will not set anything on fire. Currently Super TNT cannot be activated by fire nor by using a fuse, and it cannot be wired. As mentioned, Super TNT does not destroy Nodes of Ore (Coal, Obsidian Ore, Iron Ore, Diamond Ore, Lumite Ore), and also does not extract Ore from Nodes (that's what Extractors are for). Can't activate Super TNT? If you cannot place Super TNT, then your permission ranking is not sufficient on this gameworld or player claim or within an Adventure (you will probably be set to "Visitor"). If you can place Super TNT but cannot activate it (usually a message window saying "TNT cannot be used in this claim" or "TNT cannot be used at this location" will be displayed), then the activation of area-damaging Explosives like all kinds of TNT and Excavators is disabled either on this player claim (advanced claim option "TNT enabled") or on the whole gameworld (gameworld option "Disable Explosives"). Also creators of Adventures can either enable or disable the use of TNT-type Explosives within their adventures. If other devices like Teleporters also do not react, and no message windows are displayed, then try relogging (take care to wait a little before logging in again). End of the World blocks will not budge when Super TNT is used on them, however the Super TNT itself will be used up and vanish. Warning Attention! All kinds of TNT can also destroy crafted blocks and objects, except for worlds or claims where the option "Disable Explosives" is activated (or "TNT enabled" is deactivated). They cannot destroy storage items (like Stone Chests for example) nor their content though. In earlier versions of Creativerse Super TNT was called "TNT Tier 3". Category:Crafted Category:Explosives Category:Non-Throwable